Go Gay for Me
by Jaejung Love
Summary: Jaejoong seorang gay, terobsesi untuk menaklukkan Yunho - pria normal menjadi pasangannya... YUNJAE / M and PG
1. Chapter 1

Title : Go Gay For Me

Cast : Jung U-know and Jung Hero

Pairing : YUNJAE

Genre : Romance

LEVEL : MATURE, Parents Guide!

Sumarry: Menakluklan seorang pria normal seperti Jung Yunho untuk menjadi pasangannya, mampukah Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati - Jung Yunho?

**PART-1**

Seorang pemuda berparas cantik, duduk seorang diri di sebuah cafetaria. Di lihat dari ekspresinya, dia terlihat sedang bosan sekarang. Hembusan nafas berat terus keluar dari mulutnya itu. Ia memandang ke arah pintu masuk cafetaria itu lagi dan lagi. Dari situasinya sepertinya pemuda cantik ini sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang bukan?

Tak lama kemudian seseorang yang sedari tadi ditungguinya pun datang. Terlihat melambaikan tangan kearah pemuda cantik itu yang sedang mendengus kesal.

"Hyung, mianhe aku telat." ucapnya setelah duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dihadapan pemuda cantik itu, lalu tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dia langsung memesan minuman pada sang pelayan. Sambil menunggunya memesan minuman pemuda cantik itu hanya diam dan terus memandang sedikit kesal pada seseorang di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu hyung? Nanti tidak ada namja yang naksir padamu lagi." candaanya itu membuat pemuda cantik yang sedang kesal bertambah semakin kesal karena ucapannya barusan.

"YAK!" pemuda cantik itu berteriak cukup kencang akibat ulah perkataan temannya tadi. Temannya hanya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak didepan umum saat ini. Karena menurutnya jika pemuda cantik itu tengah kesal terlihat sangat lucu.

.

.

"Yuchun-ah bisakah kau carikan seorang namja untukku? Aku kesepian.." ucap pemuda cantik itu sambil merajuk pada teman karibnya - Park Yuchun.

"Susah mencarikan namja untukmu Hyung! Tipe namja-mu itu benar-benar sempurna. Dan tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini!" ucapan Yuchun membuat pemuda cantik yang di ketahui bernama Jaejoong itu cemberut.

"Mana mungkin kau tak punya teman lelaki yang tampan? Berwajah tampan, bertubuh atletis dengan kulit kecoklatan. Sifat yang baik, pengertian, sayang padaku dan mau memanjakanku.. memangnya tidak ada?" ucapan Jaejoong itu membuat Yuchun memutar bola matanya kearah lain. Sungkan meladeni temannya yang sedang di landa kesepian itu.

"Molla.." ucap Yuchun setelahnya. Respon Yuchun barusan membuat Jaejoong benar-benar kecewa. "Mainlah ke bar ku hyung, daripada kau bosan terus seperti itu..." ucap Yuchun menambahi.

Jaejoong yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja namun tak lama kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda. Tak ada salahnya juga untuk dia datang ke bar milik Yuchun, pikirnya. Yuchun-pun tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Jaejoong untuk memberikan semangat pada pemuda cantik itu.

**... Go Gay For Me...**

Di ketahui bahwa Kim Jaejoong - nama panjang dari pemuda cantik itu, dia adalah seorang gay. Ya, Gay. Anda tak salah dengar barusan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda berparas cantik itu putus dengan kekasihnya. Yang memutuskan jalinan itu adalah Jaejoong sendiri. Jaejoong merupakan seorang pemuda yang terlalu banyak menuntut pada pasangannya. Pasangannya tak mau menuruti apa katanya, dia-pun tak mau untuk meneruskan hubungan itu lebih lama lagi. Kini Jaejoong merasa kesepian karena tak ada pedamping. Tak ada tempat untuk ia bermanja-manja ria lagi.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Sudah sekitar 15 menit lamanya, Jaejoong duduk seorang diri di depan counter bar milik Park Yuchun. Entah kemana Park Yuchun itu, belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya oleh Jaejoong sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Hyung, sudah lama kah?" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara Yuchun yang bertanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yuchun bersama orang lain disana. Junsu - kekasih Yuchun dan... satu orang lagi yang belum pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya.

"Hai Hyung..." sapa Junsu sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang disapa malah terlihat tak menghiraukan sapaan dari Junsu - kekasih Yuchun barusan. Dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan pria yang berada di samping kanan Yuchun itu dengan seksama. Memandang dari atas sampai bawah melalui mata bulatnya yang indah, setelahnya ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Dari ekspresinya itu sepertinya dia tertarik dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Hyung!" panggilan Yuchun itu membuyarkan Jaejoong yang sedaritadi memandangi seseorang yang berada di samping kanan Yuchun. Jaejoong terlihat salang tingkah, apakah Yuchun melihatnya saat sedang memperhatikan teman Yuchun itu?

"O..oh, aku baru melihatnya. Dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Yuchun melihat kearah samping kanannya.

"Dia Jung Yunho teman kampusku. Yun, kenalkan ini Jaejoong sahabatku." ucap Yuchun. Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Yunho itu segera memandang kearah Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho tersebut.

'Tangannya indah, aku menyukainya.' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati saat berjabat tangan dengan Yunho. Tak mau terlihat aneh, Jaejoong segera melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Yunho. Padahal dalam hatinya dia masih ingin terus mengenggam tangan Yunho yang menurutnya indah.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Setelah acara berkenalan tadi, kini Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdampingan. Mereka hanya berdua, karena 5 menit yang lalu Yuchun dan Junsu telah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jaejoong sedikit menoleh ke arah Yunho. Ia memperhatikan pemuda tampan yang ada di sampingnya kini. Seperti tak pernah merasa bosan untuk dirinya terus memandangi wajah kecil nan tampan milik Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan, kini menolehkan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang baru di kenalinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan terus menatap Yunho, seperti orang yang ingin menantang saja. Sedangkan Yunho - ia memberikan senyum manisnya kala bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Ku lihat kau sedaritadi memperhatikanku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa dirinya ditanya seperti itu, dia langsung menaruh satu tangannya di dagu. Memandangi Yunho lebih lekat.

"Hmm.." Jaejoong bergumam. Yunho hanya diam dan menunggu perkataan Jaejoong. "Kau memang salah." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Lalu ia segera memperhatikan penampilannya untuk mencari kesalahan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Namun Jaejoong segera menambahi dengan berkata, "Kau sangatlah salah kenapa kau terlihat begitu tampan?"

Pergeragan Yunho yang sedari tadi sedang membenahi penampilannya, tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Jaejoong. Dia merasa sangat aneh, mendengar pujian itu dari sesama pria sepertinya. Ia memang sudah biasa mendengar pujian itu tapi biasanya para wanitalah yang memujinya. Tapi kini? Orang itu adalah pria sama sepertinya? Bukankah itu terlihat sedikit aneh?

"Kau bisa saja memujiku, kau sendiri juga tampan." ucap Yunho menanggapi omongan Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pujian dari Yunho itu, dia malah sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lebih mendekatkan diri kearah Yunho dengan posisi Jaejoong yang satu tangannya masih berada menopang di dagunya. Tingkah Jaejoong itu sangatlah imut dan terkesan seperti bukan seorang pria jantan.

"Jeongmal?" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya. Kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi di dagunya. Dia duduk seperti semula. Ia mengambil gelas minumannya yang sudah terisi oleh minuman beralkhohol lalu meneguknya. Dari pergerakan cara meminumnya tadi, Jejoong memuatnya agar terlihat lebih menggoda. Ia sedikit melamakan bibir cherrynya menempel pada gelasnya itu, memainkan bibir semerah cherrynya itu disana. Ia ingin Yunho tergoda dengan bibir cherrynya.

Yunho hanya diam sedaritadi, hanya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang minum dengan gerakan yang erotis melalui bibirnya. Di akui oleh Yunho bahwa bibir Jaejoong sangatlah indah. Berwarna merah semerah cherry. Sexy itulah kesan pertama Yunho untuk bibir Jaejoong.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau diriku itu cantik bukan tampan." ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba setelah ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Kenapa kau tak berpendapat sama dengan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong menghadap Yunho kembali.

Ucapan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Ne, mereka memang benar. Sejujurnya aku juga merasa cantik itu lebih cocok untukmu ketimbang tampan." pengakuan Yunho barusan membuat wajah Jaejoong terlihat cerah.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau menyukai seseorang yang cantik?" tanya Jaejoong setelahnya dengan antusias.

"Ne, aku menyukai wanita cantik tentunya." jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba kehilangan good moodnya.

"Ku rasa aku ingin pulang sekarang." ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa melihat kearah Yunho kembali, Jaejoong segera pergi meninggalkan pria tampan itu begitu saja seorang diri. Yunho hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak ambil pusing itu.

Yunho kembali dengan aktivitasnya untuk meminum alkhoholnya, namun mata kecilnya menangkap sebuah benda yang berada di meja yang tak jauh darinya. Yunho mengambil benda itu segera.

"Ah, dia sepertinya melupakan ponselnya?" gumam Yunho. Ponsel yang kini dalam genggaman Yunho adalah ponsel Jaejoong yang tertinggal.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Ke esokan harinya,

Jaejoong sedang menggeledah isi tasnya.

"Ah, dimana aku menyimpannya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa meletakkan ponselku?" gumam Jaejoong ditengah aktivitasnya dalam mencari ponsel kesayangannya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong menepuk keningnya. Ia ingat sekarang, terakhir kali ia membuka ponselnya itu tadi malam di bar milik sahabatnya - Park Yuchun.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Jaejoong segera menghubungi Yuchun dengan telepon rumahnya.

"Yuchun-ah, semalam aku meninggalkan ponselku di bar-mu. Aku yakin itu tertinggal disana, bisakah kau menanyakan pada pegawaimu? Barangkali saja mereka menemukan ponselku." ucap Jaejoong setelah tersambung panggilannya pada Yuchun.

"Kau itu ceroboh sekali hyung, kenapa ponsel saja bisa lupa." ujar Yuchun di seberang sana. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya spontan mengerucutkan bibir sexynya itu. Ia teringat tadi malam saat bersama Yunho. Kalau saja Yunho tak mengatakan begitu terang-terangan menyukai wanita cantik. Mungkin itu tak akan membuatnya jadi lupa membawa pulang ponselnya.

"Itu semua terjadi karena temanmu itu!" ucap Jaejoong menuduh. Yuchun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nugu?"

"JUNG YUNHO! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong. Yuchun menanggapinya dengan sedikit tertawa ringan. Bukankah tadi malam Jaejoong terlihat excited saat bertemu Yunho? Kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

"Wae?" tanya Yuchun. Ia tak ingin banyak bicara sekarang, ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong lebih lanjut.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku KESA, dia berkata kalau dia menyukai WANITA CANTIK." ucap Jaejoong menekankan kata wanita cantik. Yuchun yang mendengarnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak di seberang sana. Jaejoong mendengus sebal kala Yuchun menertaiwainya dengan puas seperti itu.

"Jadi kau gagal untuk bisa membuatnya menjadi gay?" tanya Yuchun setelah berhasil berhenti dari tawanya tadi.

"Bukannya gagal, aku hanya belum berhasil saja." ucap Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya? Kau ingin tetap membuat pria normal seperti Jung Yunho itu untuk menjadi gay?"

"Tentu saja! Aku melihat bahwa Yunho dia orang yang menarik dan aku menginginkannya untuk menjadi milikku. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa manaklukan dia untuk menjadi pasanganku. Bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau sudah menyerah begitu saja." ucapan Jaejoong hanya membuat Yuchun tersenyum datar, itu sudah hal biasa untuknya. Bukan hal asing, sahabatnya memang seperti itu jika terobsesi dengan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku Park Yuchun hanya bisa berdo'a yang terbaik untukmu, hyung." ucap Yuchun, dan setelahnya mereka mengakhiri perbincangan mereka di telepon.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Jaejoong kini sedang benar-benar bad mood kala mendengar kabar dari Yuchun kalau pegawainya tak melihat ponsel Jaejoong yang tertinggal itu.

"Aku yakin pegawaiku jujur, kalaupun mereka menemukannya biasanya mereka akan melaporkannya padaku hyung.." ucap Yuchun pada Jaejoong. Kini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus. Jaejoong, Yuchun dan kekasih Yuchun - Junsu.

Jaejoong yang sedang di ajak bicara tak merespon apapun. Dia hanya memainkan sedotan yang berada dalam gelas minumannya sedaritadi. Jaejoong merasa bahwa salah satu pegawai Yuchun pasti menemukan ponselnya dan menyimpan ponsel kesanyangannya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya pada pegawaimu Yuchun-ah, dia pasti menemukan ponselku dan menyimpannya. Kau tahu? Aku menyimpan foto bugilku disana!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati lagi hyung.. aku tak bisa menolongmu kalau sudah seperti ini. Itu jugakan salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau sampai lupa membawa ponselmu." ucapan Yuchun membuat Jaejoong bertambah kesal. Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau membantuku. Bela terus saja pegawaimu itu!" ucap Jaejoong emosi. Junsu yang melihat teman dan kekasihnya bertengkar, dia berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Tidak enak dilihat yang lain.." ucap Junsu berusaha melerai Jaejoong dan Yuchun. Seisi kantin memang terlihat memandang kearah mereka bertiga yang terlihat ribut sedari tadi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Junsu hanya membuang muka lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yuchun dan Junsu tanpa sepatah katapun. Jaejoong melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak memperhatikan di sekitarnya. Dia kesal.

Kekesalannya bertambah kala Jaejoong menabrak bahu seseorang cukup keras saat akan keluar dari kantin. Bukannya minta maaf terlebih dahulu Jaejoong malah tak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang tiba-tiba menahan lengannya.

Jaejoong merasa ingin memukul orang yang telah menahannya sekarang ini. Dengan malas Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia tak merasa kesal lagi setelah mendapati seseorang yang kini menggenggam pergelangan tangannya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru, mau kemana?" tanya Yunho setelah Jaejoong menatapnya. Jaejoong yang tadinya terlihat sangat kesal berubah menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Pasti tadi Yunho melihat ekspresinya yang sedang kesal.

"I..tu aku akan ada kelas." ucap Jaejoong berbohong. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengenggam lengan Jaejoong. Yunho merogoh saku celananya lalu menyerahkan seseuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Ini ponselmu, kau meninggalkannya kemarin malam." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat. Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya, ia terlihat sangat senang sekarang karena benda yang sedari tadi ia cari kini sudah ada di tangannya.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah.." ucap Jaejoong senang sambil memeluk Yunho. Yunho yang tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan dari Jaejoong agak sedikit kaget. Namun ia menganggapnya biasa mungkin itu hanya ekspresi Jaejoong yang sedang senang sekarang.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Dari pertemuan tadi siang di kantin saat Yunho mengembalikan ponsel Jaejoong. Kini mereka berdua kembali bertemu di sebuah cafe dekat kampus. Sebenarnya itu keinginan Jaejoong dengan alasan ingin mentraktir Yunho untuk ucapan terimakasih. Yunho awalnya menolak, namun Jaejoong terus saja memaksa dan akhirnya Yunho mengiyakan ajakan Jaejoong juga.

"Kau sudah berteman lama dengan Yuchun?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, ia terlihat sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu banyak tentang pria tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Itu karena aku terlalu sibuk mungkin," jawaban Yunho membuat kening Jaejoong berkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sibuk mengurusi perusahan dan kuliah. Rasanya menjalani dua bidang itu sekaligus sungguh membuat waktuku terkuras habis." ucap Yunho di akhiri dengan tertawa ringan. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya merasa kagum dengan Yunho. Pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini berhasil membuatnya bertambah nilai satu poin lagi untuk rasa sukanya terhadap Yunho.

"Pantas saja." timpal Jaejoong. "Tapi aku merasa kagum padamu, kau bisa membagi waktumu untuk kuliah dan juga bekerja. Kau sungguh hebat. Apa perusahaan itu milikmu sendiri?" oh Jaejoong dari pertanyaanmu itu, kau akan terlihat sama seperti para gadis matre diluar sana. Yunho agak sedikit kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho seperti enggan menjawabnya segera berkata, "Mian.. kalau pertanyaanku itu.." ucap Jaejoong untuk menarik kembali pertanyaannya tadi, namun...

"Ne, itu perusahaan Appaku yang diwariskan untukku. Tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu Appaku meninggal dan dia memberikan kewenangan tanggung jawab itu padaku." ucap Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong merasa tak enak sekarang karena harus membuat Yunho bercerita tentang Appanya yang sudah tiada. Tentu itu membuat Yunho mengingatnya kembali dan sedih.

"Mianhe Yunh.. aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu teringat pada Appamu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menggengam tangan Yunho. Yunho tak menolak saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya itu tapi dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda berparas cantik itu sekarang.

"Aku mengerti, tenanglah.." ucap Yunho sambil mengenggam tangan Jaejoong balik. Yunho mengelus jemari-jemari Jaejoong yang berada di genggamannya sekarang. Seakan sekarang mereka sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lainnya saat ini.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART-2**

Jaejoong terlihat tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Yang membuat dirinya seperti itu adalah Yunho - namja tampan yang baru di kenalnya kemarin. Pasalnya saat di cafe tadi siang sang namja tampan pujaan hatinya itu menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Jaejoong terus tersenyum kala mengingat kejadian tadi siang itu dan membuatnya berhasil mengeluarkan semburat warna pink di kedua pipinya yang putih.

"Aku merindukannya..." gumam Jaejoong ditengah aktivitasnya mengingat Yunho. "dia sedang apa yah sekarang?" ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil berpikir. "kenapa aku tak menelponnya saja?" ucapnya lagi. Dia-pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Yunho.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi namja cantik itu untuk mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang kini sedang di hubunginya.

"Yoboseyo?" ucap Yunho di seberang sana.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong langsung kala mendengar suara Yunho setelahnya.

"Tidak, memang ada apa Jae kau menelponku?" tanya Yunho balik pada sang penelpon.

"Kau sedang apa Yun?" bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah bertanya pada Yunho. Yunho-pun mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong itu.

"Aku sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen kantor, ada beberapa yang belum sempat aku lihat soalnya." jawab Yunho.

"Omo! Jadi aku menganggumu saat ini? Kau tadi bilang tidak bukan?" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu malah tertawa kecil. Menurutnya Jaejoong sangat lucu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung, namja cantik itu malah takut kalau Yunho akan marah padanya karena dia sudah mengganggu Yunho bekerja dengan menelponnya yang terkesan tak begitu penting.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengangguku. Karena aku baru saja beristirahat.. setelah selesai kau menelpon mungkin aku baru akan memulainya lagi." jawab Yunho sambil menjelaskan. Jaejoong hanya ber-oh ria disana.

"Hmm, Yun.." panggil Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Hmm, ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Besok kita bisa bertemu tidak?" tanya Jaejoong, dengan penuh keberanian dia menanyakan hal itu pada Yunho - pujaan hatinya.

"I..tu.. aku harus ke kantor Jae, besok tidak ada mata kuliah jadi aku akan di kantor seharian. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kala mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Eum.. tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil untuk merespon perkataan Jaejoong sebelumnya. "Kalau boleh tahu kantormu itu dimana?" tanya Jaejoong, dia pikir dia bisa menemui Yunho di kantornya saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Aku kira semua orang tahu dimana letak kantor Jung Corporation.." perkataan Yunho itu sontak membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Ja..jadi itu perusahaan milikmu Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne, tepatnya perusahaan Appaku yang diwariskan untukku." jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tak tahu perusahaan terbesar di Korea.." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada semangat.

"Kau bisa saja Jae.."

"Sungguh Jung Corp memang perusahaan terbesar dan paling hebat di Korea. Aku kagum padamu Yunh.. aku juga tidak menyangka akan kenal dengan pemilik perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di negeri ini.." ucap Jaejoong terus memuji. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum saja, dia merasa Jaejoong memang orang yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja dan kau lupa untuk makan Yun.. kesehatanmu juga penting." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Ne, gomawo atas nasehatnya.." ucap Yunho sambil tertawa ringan. Karena Yunho merasa itu sangatlah lucu, baru kali ini seorang temannya begitu peduli terhadapnya. Harusnya yang berkata demikian adalah ummanya atau dongsaengnya dan mungkin juga kekasihnya. Tapi sayang keluarganya tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya, sedangkan kekasihnya? Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahnya sehingga waktu untuk mencari kekasih pun hampir tak ada. Dia tak tahu saja kalau di luar sana banyak sekali gadis yang ingin di ajak olehnya untuk berkencan, siapa yang tak mau di ajak berkencan dengannya? Dia begitu sempurna. Tampan dan juga mapan. Siapa pun pasti mau dengannya.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, maaf sudah mengganggumu.." ucap Jaejoong akan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Ne, selamat malam.."

CUP

Yunho melepaskan ponselnya yang sedari tadi di telinganya. Melihat ke layar ponselnya tersebut, panggilan Jaejoong sudah terputus. Tapi dia barusan mendengar seperti sebuah kecupan dari ponselnya? Yunho mengerutkan keningnya..

'Mungkin aku salah dengar..' pikir Yunho. Mana mungkin suara kecupan itu berasal dari Jaejoong? Itu aneh bukan?

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Setelah menelpon Yunho tadi, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan bergegas menuju dapur. Ia ingin melihat isi kulkasnya, apa banyak bahan makanan disana? Dia berniat ingin mengunjungi Yunho di Jung corp besok siang dengan membawa bekal makanan untuknya juga. Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Kira-kira reaksi Yunho seperti apa jika dia besok mengunjunginya disana?

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Ke esokan harinya,

Jaejoong segera pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah pertamanya. Dia harus membuat sandwich dan sushi untuk di bawa saat berkunjung ke kantor Yunho siang ini. Setelahnya Jaejoong memasukkan sanwich dan sushi yang sudah dibuatnya itu ke dalam keranjang makanan.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang lebih bagus. Dia ingin terlihat sempurna di depan Yunho nanti. Jaejoong tersenyum puas kala melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Jaejoong pergi menggunakan taxi menuju kantor Yunho. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk dia sampai di Jung Corporation.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai," ucap sang supir taxi. Jaejoong baru tersadar saat sang supir memberitahukannya, dia terlalu sibuk bercermin sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Oh, ne.." Jaejoong membayar ongkos taxi setelahnya, kemudian dia keluar dari dalam taxi. Jaejoong berdiri sambil menatap keatas melihat gedung pencakar langit yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Wow, besar sekali..." ucap Jaejoong ditengah kekagumannya. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya kemudian, tak biasanya dia segugup ini. Dengan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"Permisi.." ucap Jaejoong ramah pada sang receptionist.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" balasnya dengan nada ramah.

"Saya Kim Jaejoong temannya Jung Yunho. Saya ingin bertemu dengannya, anda bisa memberitahuku dimana letak ruangannya nyonya?"

"Maaf, sebelumnya apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan Presdir Jung?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, 'Menyebalkan sekali orang ini, untung saja dia ramah coba kalau tidak..' Jaejoong merasa orang di hadapannya itu memperlambat pertemuannya dengan Yunho.

"Kami belum membuat janji sebelumnya, tapi tolong sampaikan padanya kalau Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Jaejoong berusaha sabar dan tersenyum manis pada sang receptionist.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." ucapnya kemudian. Lalu terlihat sang receptionist itu menelpon seseorang.

Jaejoong sabar menunggu, namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyapanya.

"Jae?" Jaejoong sontak membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara.

"Yunho." ucap Jaejoong senang kala melihat orang di depannya kini. Receptionist tadi pun segera membungkukkan badannya kepada sang atasan. Yunho membalasnya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho kaget, dia tak menyangka akan bertemu Jaejoong di kantornya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Eum.. aku datang kesini untuk menemui-mu." ucap Jaejoong malu.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" ucap Yunho tak percaya.

"Ne,"

"Kalau begitu kita ke ruanganku saja sekarang." Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menuju ruangannya. Jaejoong kagum melihat Yunho yang berpakaian resmi dengan setelan jas warna hitam. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Yunho dengan seragam kantornya seperti ini. Terlihat sangat tampan.

"Biar aku bantu membawakannya.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Mereka kini sedang berjalan berdampingan untuk menuju lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai sepuluh dimana letak ruangan Yunho berada.

"Tidak usah, aku takut nanti pegawaimu akan memarahiku karena membiarkan atasan mereka membawa keranjang makanan ini.." ucap Jaejoong bergurau. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Ini pasti berat jadi aku saja yang membawanya," ucap Yunho sambil merebut keranjang makanan itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mengambilnya.

"Kau menganggapku yeoja." ucapan Jaejoong itu sontak membuat Yunho tersadar. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri atas perkataan tadi sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti yeoja? Dirinya selalu lupa kalau Jaejoong itu sama sepertinya.

"Mian, Jae. Kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja, aku selalu merasa kau ini .." gurau Yunho. Tak tahu jika gurauannya tadi membuat Jaejoong tersipu. Jaejoong tak marah karena dikatai cantik. Selama itu yang mengatakannya adalah Yunho, itu merupakan sebuah pujian baginya.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

"Kenapa kau repot-repot datang kemari Jae?" tanya Yunho. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di ruangan kerja Yunho. Jaejoong tengah duduk berdampingan bersama Yunho di sofa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Jarang sekali ada temannya yang berkunjung datang ke kantornya seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini mendadak sekali." jawab Yunho.

"Mianhe kalau kedatanganku ini mengganggumu Yunh.." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku hanya ingin membawakanmu makan siang saja, sekalian berkunjung ke kantormu.. aku takut kau lupa makan.." Yunho terharu mendengarnya, Jaejoong memang teman yang sangat pengertian dan baik. Menurut Yunho.

"Kebetulan sekali, karena aku juga belum makan siang." ucap Yunho setelahnya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne,"

Jaejoong segera membuka keranjang makanannya dan mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Aku membuat sushi dan sandwich saja, ku harap kau menyukainya." ucap Jaejoong gembira.

"Kelihatannya ini enak sekali, boleh aku mencicipinya?" Jaejoong segera mengangguk cepat. Dia menatap Yunho begitu lekat, apa respon Yunho terhadap masakannya itu?

"Ini enak.." ucap Yunho setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya. Dia mencicipi sushi buatan Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum puas dalam hati. Dia benar-benar bahagia karena Yunho menyukai masakannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukai masakanku Yunh.." Yunho baru tersadar bahwa makanan yang baru saja ia makan adalah buatan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Yunho terlihat tak percaya, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "kau hebat Jae.. kau pasti langsung di terima sebagai menantu dengan cepat oleh calon mertuamu hanya dengan membawa masakanmu ini.." ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau pikir aku yeoja.." ucap Jaejoong. 'Jika aku di terima menjadi menantu untuk umma-mu aku mau Yunh..' dalam hati Jaejoong berucap.

Seketika Yunho tertawa cukup keras. "Mianhe Jae, lagi-lagi aku menganggapmu yeoja.." ucap Yunho setelah berhenti dari tertawanya.

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu.." Jaejoong berpura-pura kesal di hadapan Yunho saat ini. 'Aku mau menjadi yeoja untukmu..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah makan dengan lahap.

"Jangan melamun, kau juga harus makan Jae.." ucap Yunho, belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab Yunho menyuapi sushi kedalam mulut Jaejoong dengan cepat. Jaejoong langsung menundukkan wajahnya saat mengunyah sushi yang di suapi Yunho barusan. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat bahagia. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya kini. Pipinya pun bersemu merah saat ini. Benar-benar seperti yeoja yang tengah malu-malu.

**T.B.C**

**...**

**Membosankan tidak?**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART-3**

"Junsu-ah.." Jaejoong memanggil Junsu - teman satu kelasnya. Dia menghampiri namja manis itu. Junsu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ne, ada apa hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan Junsu. Junsu yang di tanya tertawa kemudian dengan suara khasnya. Jaejoong menatap bingung pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Di tanya kenapa tertawa? Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja aku mau kemana.." jawab Junsu setelah menghentikan tawanya. Jaejoong-pun tanpa berpikir lagi langsung menebak dugaannya itu.

"Yuchun?" tebak Jaejoong kemudian. Junsu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut dengan-mu." Junsu-pun tak keberatan dengan itu. Jaejoong memang sering diantara mereka berdua. Namun Junsu atau Yuchun tak pernah merasa risih. Karena Jaejoong tak banyak menganggu kencan mereka. Junsu juga bingung, kenapa Jaejoong jadi sering bersamanya saat dia sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya - Park Yuchun. Itu terjadi sejak Jaejoong putus dari kekasihnya.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

"Kalian tak bosan bertemu hampir setiap hari?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin kampus. Mereka akan menemui Yuchun disana, sekaligus makan siang mungkin.

"Tidak hyung, karena aku selalu merasa rindu padanya.." jawab Junsu dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang di bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengerti akan perasaan itu. Karena dia-pun selalu merasa rindu pada Yunho. Saat ini pun dia ingin bertemu dengan namja tampan itu. Dia berharap Yuchun sedang bersama dengan Yunho saat ini. Dengan begitu rasa rindunya akan terobati secepatnya.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

"Hai honey, kau lama menungguku?" ucap Junsu menyapa kekasihnya. Mereka telah sampai di kantin kampus sekarang.

"Tidak, karena berapa pun lamanya aku menunggumu.. demi Susu-ku tercinta aku rela.." ucap Yuchun menggombal pada kekasihnya. Junsu hanya tersipu malu saat mendengarnya. Jaejoong seakan mau muntah melihat sahabatnya yang gombal seperti itu.

"Ah, honey aku semakin mencintaimu.." ucap Junsu kemudian memeluk Yuchun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ehem.." Jaejoong berdehem kemudian. Junsu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuchun.

"Kau menganggu kami saja Jae, memangnya tak ada hal lain yang kau bisa lakukan selain menganggu kami?" ucap Yuchun pada Jaejoong tak suka. Tak suka bukan berarti benci.

"Kau tak suka aku ada di dekat kalian?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yuchun dan Junsu.

"Tidak, selama kau tak menganggu kami saja itu cukup." jawab Yuchun.

"Ne, aku tak terganggu dengan itu. Tapi mereka..." Jaejoong menunjuk pada setiap pengunjung yang ada kantin. "ini masih di area kampus Yuchun-ah, tak enak kan.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sobat karena sudah mengingatkan." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian memesan makanan dan minuman. Namun Jaejoong terlihat tak berselera pada makanannya. Dia hanya memainkan sumpit di mangkuk yang berisi mie kecap itu. Yuchun dan Junsu menyadari akan sikap Jaejoong itu.

"Wae? Kau tak suka dengan makananmu Jae?" tanya Yuchun pada sahabatnya. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk mie kecap tersebut.

"Kau tahu dimana Yunho sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Jadi itu yang sejak tadi di pikirkan oleh Jaejoong? Pikir Yuchun. Kenapa tidak di tanyakan dari awal, dia-pun dengan senang hati akan memberitahukan jawabannya.

"Dia di perpus seperti biasanya." jawab Yuchun tanpa menunggu lama lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?" ucap Jaejoong terlihat kesal.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya hyung.." ujar Junsu. Jaejoong tak ambil pusing dan segera berlari menuju perpustakaan.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Jaejoong telah sampai di perpustakaan, dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan disana dengan hati-hati. Dia terlihat sedikit bingung saat masuk ke dalam sana. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki perpustakaan di kampusnya. Jaejoong tak terlalu menyukai perpustakaan. Menurutnya itu membosankan.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Jung Yunho dengan begitu teliti.

'Dimana yah?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Jaejoong mencari Yunho di perpustakaan kampusnya yang bisa di bilang luas itu. Sehingga tak mudah baginya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Karena saat ini sedang ada di jam istirahat menyebabkan pengunjungnya pun lumayan banyak.

Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya, ia menyerah? Jaejoong memutuskan akan kembali ke kelasnya saat ini juga dengan sia-sia. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya kala seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Jaejoong awalnya akan marah terhadap orang yang menyentuhnya itu. Dia tak suka orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya terkecuali sahabat dan orang-orang yang di kenal dekat saja.

Jaejoong menggerakkan bahunya agar tangan orang yang menyentuhnya itu segera menyingkir. Lalu Jaejoong membalikkan badannya malas, dia akan membentak orang itu jika saja ini bukan di perpustakaan. Jaejoong-pun mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dengan kesabarannya Jaejoong menatap ke arah seseorang yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Orang yang kini di hadapan Jaejoong tengah tersenyum manis saat Jaejoong menatapnya. Jaejoong sedikit membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dia sudah kebosanan mencari orang itu, dan kini tengah berada tepat di hadapannya? "Yun.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku melihatmu jadi aku kemari untuk sekedar menyapamu, mian.." ucap Yunho dengan nada rendah. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong tadi kesal, karena Jaejoong menampik tangannya yang tadi sempat menyentuh bahu namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, ia malu.. untuk kedua kalinya ia terlihat sedang kesal di hadapan Yunho.

"Ti..tidak kok," jawab Jaejoong sedikit canggung.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yunho.

"Eum..a..ku.." Jaejoong terlihat gelagapan, dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Yunho kalau dia mencarinya. Akan terasa aneh nantinya. Jaejoong terlihat sedang berpikir saat ini, Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong sedikit aneh. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong segera menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah rak buku dan mengambil salah satu buku disana dengan asal. "Mencari-cari buku musik, iya.. buku musik.." ucapnya tersenyum manis menatap Yunho yang kini tengah mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho mengambil buku dari tangan Jaejoong lalu membaca judulnya.

"Tapi ini bukan buku musik Jae?" seketika itu juga Jaejoong bertambah gugup sekaligus malu. Bagaimana dia melakukan hal bodoh di depan orang yang dia sukai? Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya tersebut. Jaejoong menunduk malu. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sedang malu.

"Kalau kau mau cari buku musik, tidak disini tempatnya Jae.." ucap Yunho. Yunho - mahasiswa management dan bisnis itu sering mengunjungi perpustakaan di waktu jam istirahat. Dia akan meminjam beberapa buku untuk ia baca di rumah. Kedatangannya yang sering di tempat itu membuat dirinya hafal letak-letak buku di dalam perpustakaan kampusnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali kesini jadi tidak tahu.." ucap Jaejoong polos. "aku..bingung tempatnya sangat luas.." imbuh Jaejoong lagi.

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu dimana tempatnya." Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa mencarinya disini, lumayan lengkap.." ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah sampai di larik rak yang berisi berbagai buku seni.

"Gomawo, Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis. 'Dia memang baik..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati kemudian.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk bersama Yunho di taman kampus. Mereka duduk di rerumputan hijau disana. Tempat itu lumayan cukup bersih dan nyaman. Udaranya yang sejuk yang membuat mereka memilih tempat itu untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Kau sering kesana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau saja aku tak bertemu denganmu tadi, aku mungkin tidak menemukan buku yang aku cari dengan cepat." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Kenyataannya Jaejoong memang tidak berniat mencari buku disana, tapi karena dia sudah berbohong di awal. Dia pun melanjutkan kebohongannya.

"Sangat kebetulan," ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Mereka terlihat diam satu sama lain setelahnya. Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa lagi pada Yunho? Tidak seperti biasanya saja dia merasa gugup dan sulit mendekati orang? Biasanya dia akan lebih cepat mendapatkan targetnya tapi untuk pemuda di disampingnya ini, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit?

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang kini sedang membaca dengan wajah yang serius. Wajah kecilnya terlihat sedikit berbeda, dia memakai kacamata baca di matanya. Jaejoong baru mengetahui Yunho yang berpenampilan dengan sebuah kacamata. Tanpa atau adanya kacamata di wajahnya itu tetaplah terlihat tampan di mata Jaejoong. Tak disadari senyuman manis terukir di bibir cherry-nya. Dia kagum melihat Yunho yang begitu sempurna dimatanya.

"Ah, mian aku mengabaikanmu Jae.." Yunho segera tersadar dan menutup bukunya. Keasyikan membaca menjadi lupa kalau dia tak sendiri sekarang. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Jaejoong. "oh ya Yun.. kenapa kau lebih suka meminjam buku di perpus ketimbang membeli? Kau kan pasti punya banyak uang untuk sekedar membeli buku-buku itu dengan begitu kau akan lebih puas membacanya tanpa perlu dikejar-kejar waktu karena harus segera mengembalikannya." tanya Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho hanya tersenyum diawal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan yang ada saja Jae, kita punya kartu perpus yang bisa digunakan kapan pun untuk meminjam buku." jawab Yunho.

"Iya, kau benar." respon Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Yunh.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Jaejoong hati-hati. Yunho menoleh. Dia menunggu perkataan Jaejoong selanjutnya. "what do you think about same.. sex marriage?" ucap Jaejoong penuh keberanian. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Takut, Jaejoong takut mendengar jawaban Yunho. Jaejoong membutuhkan jawaban dari Yunho tentang hal tersebut.

Lama Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi, Jaejoong segera mendogakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Jika kau tak mau menjawabnya tidak apa-apa, a..ku hanya bertanya saja."

"Hmm, sebetulnya.." Yunho telihat akan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan was-was. Dia mulai gelisah dan takut. Takut kalau Yunho tak menyukai hal semacam itu, mungkin itu akan sangat sulit baginya membuat Yunho jatuh canti padanya. Secantik apapun dia, dia tetaplah seorang namja dan Yunho - dia seorang pria normal yang menyukai lawan jenis.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu semangat di awal untuk mendapatkan Yunho, tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat pesimis? Itu tidak seperti biasanya. Jaejoong pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kini. Yunho berbeda dengan namja-namja lainnya. Itu yang membuat Jaejoong lebih sulit untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hatinya kini.

"Aku..." Jaejoong mulai menatap lekat pada Yunho. Dia tak mau ketinggalan sekata pun dari jawaban yang akan Yunho ucapkan. "aku..tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya." jawab Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong bersorak dalam hati mendengar jawabannya itu. Dia ingin berlari-lari mengelilingi taman untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya itu. Namun itu tak mungkin dia lakukan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk biasa. Dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Ja..di..?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang pernikahan sesama jenis. Asalkan mereka saling mencintai. Yuchun dan Junsu - mereka saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Aku tak merasa jijik atau apa pun terhadap hubungan mereka." kata Yunho menjelaskan. Jaejoong hanya diam. Yunho tak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Yunho - dia menghargai setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya, pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau benar Yun, tak seharusnya kita menjudge mereka. Karena mereka pun mempunyai cinta yang sama seperti pasangan lainnya. Cinta yang tulus tumbuh di antara mereka." ucap Jaejoong.

"Junsu orang yang sangat menyenangkan, dia pun sangat manis. Pantas saja Yuchun menyukainya." perkataan Yunho tadi membuat Jaejoong merasa ada harapan. Apakah Yunho bisa menerimanya? Di lihat dari kata-kata Yunho itu. Apa dia juga menyukai orang yang manis dan menyenangkan? Dengan gender apapun? Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau memiliki kriteria khusus untuk orang yang kau sukai Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Mendengar itu Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Tentu, kriteria yeoja yang aku sukai seperti Jung Jihyun." jawab Yunho dengan tersenyum lebar menatap teman di sampingnya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kaku. Tersenyum seakan di paksakan. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong tak menyukai jawaban Yunho barusan.

"Kau tahu Jun Jihyun, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum di bibirnya yang tak pernah pudar. Yunho terlihat bahagia saat mengatakannya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Aktris yang membintangi film 'My Sasy Girl', dia sangat cantik. Aku mengidolakannya dan berharap bisa mendapatkan kekasih sepertinya. Yeoja dengan rambung panjang sepunggung, kulit yang putih dan pemberani." jelas Yunho sambil menatap langit cerah dengan awan biru yang menghiasinya.

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun untuk merespon perkataan Yunho tadi. Dia seolah hilang harapan saat ini. Yunho tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta padanya, dia sudah begitu perhatian kepada namja tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Yunho hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Jaejoong menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lain dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat ini dia ingin menangis. Tapi tak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang, dia pun mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dan bersikap biasa saja. Dia tak mau Yunho menatap curiga padanya.

"A..ku kira Jihyun yang kau maksud adalah salah satu mahasiswi disini. Ternyata.." ucap Jaejoong dengan memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku harap aku bisa menemukan yeoja yang sepertinya Jae. Aku.. juga menyukai yeoja yang.." Yunho menghentikan perkataannya sambil menyeringai, Jaejoong memperlihatkan ekspresi bingungnya. Apa yang akan Yunho katakan selanjutnya?

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Jaejoong gugup setengah mati. 'A..pa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan karena Yunho perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Menunggu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan. Setelah jarak itu semakin dekat, secara spontan Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku suka yeoja dengan pakaian rok mini.." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya yang sudah merah padam cukup terlihat jelas. Malu.. Jaejoong malu dengan sikapnya tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia mengira Yunho akan menciumnya? Jaejoong kau terlalu jauh berkhayal.

"M..mwo?" respon Jaejoong terhadap perkataan Yunho tadi. Yunho hanya tertawa ringan. "Dasar pervert!" imbuh Jaejoong kemudian.

"Mwo?" Yunho tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh temannya. "Setiap namja pasti menyukainya Jae, memang kau tidak suka hah?" ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "I..ya sih.." ujar Jaejoong kemudian. Jaejoong yang merupakan gay tentu tak menyukai hal semacam itu. Dia hanya bersikap sewajarnya saja kepada Yunho. Tak ingin terlihat aneh di hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong belum siap memberitahukan perasaan dan jati dirinya terhadap namja tampan itu. Dia takut Yunho akan merasa ill feel dan malah menjauh padanya.

"Jae lihatlah yeoja yang sedang berdiri disana.." Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dimana Yunho telah memberitahukannya tadi. Jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja memakai rok mini diatas lutut, dia hanya diam saja dan tahu harus berkata apa. "kakinya putih dan sangat indah yah.." ucap Yunho menambahi. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho disampingnya. Namja tampan tersebut terlihat asyik menatap objek di hadapannya. Perasaan sakit di dada sebelah kirinya begitu terasa sekali. Jaejoong menahannya sejak tadi namun kali ini benar-benar sangat sakit. Jaejoong menghindarkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dia ingin menangis saat ini.

Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya tiba-tiba. Tanpa melihat kearah Yunho lagi, Jaejoong berpamitan cepat pada namja itu. "A..aku akan ada kelas sebentar lagi.." ucapnya dan langsung berlari pergi.

Yunho segera membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat Jaejoong sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya? 'Kenapa mendadak sekali?' ucap Yunho dalam hati. Dia pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsinya,

"Hey Kau!" ucapnya begitu keras. Yunho menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dia melihat seseorang yang tak ia kenal sama sekali. Orang itu terlihat menghampirinya. Yunho hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya.

BUGH

Orang itu tiba-tiba memukul wajah Yunho begitu kuat. Yunho tersungkur, kemudian dia berdiri sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Yunho tentu emosi saat ini. Dia tak mengenal orang yang kini di hadapannya tapi dia berani memukulnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tegas. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya karena ini masih di area kampus. Dia masih tahu etika.

"Jangan dekati Jaejoong ku lagi. Dia MILIKKU! Kau dengar itu, hah?" ucapnya begitu emosi. Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Memang dia milikmu?" ucap Yunho enteng, dia sangat kesal pada orang yang baru saja memukul wajahnya itu. Dia ingin membalasnya namun dia rasa itu tidak perlu.

"Kau sudah merusak hubungan kami! Karena kau dia memutuskanku dengan alasan yang tidak jelas! Kau tahu dia itu ke-ka-sih-ku!" ucapnya dengan penuh emosi dan penekanan di setiap katanya. Orang yang ada di hadapan Yunho itu mencengkram kerah Yunho dan memukul wajah Yunho untuk kedua kalinya begitu keras. Orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelahnya.

Yunho masih mematung di tempatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di ucapkan oleh orang tadi. Jadi... Jaejoong itu gay? Kini yang terlintas dalam pikiran Yunho saat ini.

"Yun, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap teman Yunho menghampirinya. Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah. Teman Yunho itu membantu Yunho berdiri. "siapa dia berani memukulmu seperti ini?" katanya lagi emosi. Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia pun tidak tahu siapa nama dari namja yang sudah memukulnya begitu keras.

"Kenapa kau tak melawannya Yun?"

"Orang seperti itu tak harus di lawan, sudahlah biarkan saja.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Temannya hanya menepuk bahu Yunho.

.

.

.

**...Go Gay for Me...**

**MALAM HARI**

Yunho tengah melamun saat ini, luka di bibirnya sudah dia obati setelah sampai di apartemennya. Yunho duduk diatas ranjang dengan menyenderkan bahunya di kepala ranjang. Dia mengingat setiap kata yang telah di ucapkan seseorang tadi siap padanya. Namja itu begitu emosi dan sampai memukulnya dua kali begitu keras.

"Dia... manta kekasih Jae-joong?" gumam Yunho tak percaya. Dia memang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan namja cantik itu. Tapi dia hanya berteman saja dengannya tak lebih. Dia pun tak tahu kalau Jaejoong itu... gay? Pantas saja jika namja itu salah paham terhadapnya dan mengira telah merebut Jaejoong darinya.

Setelah mengetahui Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, Yunho seolah tak percaya. Dia.. entahlah, dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang di rasanya kini. Melihat orang gay di sekitarnya memang dia biasa saja. Tapi setelah dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong gay... kenapa terasa sangat aneh?

Yunho kembali teringat saat Jaejoong bertanya padanya tentang pernikahan sesama jenis. Yunho terus memutar otaknya saat ini. Yunho menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namja cantik itu begitu perhatian padanya. Seperti kemarin itu dia datang ke kantornya sambil membawa makan siang untuknya. Dia pun menasehatinya untuk menjaga kesehatannya... semacam itu sudah bisa menunjukkan bahwa orang itu menaruh hati padanya?

'Kenapa aku tak menyadari kejanggalan yang ada pada dirimu sejak awal? Mungkinkah kau.. menyukaiku.. Jae?'

Karena memikirkan itu semua kini Yunho tidak dengan mudah bisa terlelap di tidurnya. Yunho sudah berusaha memejamkan matanya namun itu seperti sia-sia. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh namja cantik tersebut. Bagaimana hunbungan pertemanan mereka selanjutnya setelah ini? Apa Yunho harus bersikap biasa saja dan seolah tak pernah tahu apapun tentangnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak pandai berbohong. Jika bertemu dengan Jaejoong - dia pasti akan merasa canggung setelah ini tentunya. Jika saja Jaejoong tak menaruh perasaan padanya, tapi ini... Yunho pun tak tahu dugaannya itu benar atau tidak? Tapi dia merasa dengan yakin bahwa Jaejoong menaruh perasaan padanya? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika benar Jaejoong menyukainya?

**...Go Gay for Me...**

Jaejoong - namja cantik itu begitu gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia sudah menangis sejak dia pulang dari kampusnya. Perasaannya meledak saat ini...

"Hiks..hiks.. aku tidak kuat jika harus seperti ini Yun, aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu sebenarnya. Sulit bagiku jika terus berada di dekatmu hanya sebagai teman. Aku menginginkan lebih dari itu.." ucap Jaejoong pada diri sendiri. Dia menutup wajahnya yang sudah di banjiri air mata dengan bantal tidurnya. Dia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jaejoong ingin mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Yunho. Tapi dia takut Yunho akan menolak dan malah merasa jijik padanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Mengatakan yang sejujurnya mengenai perasaannya? Itu akan membuat hatinya begitu lega jika dia sudah mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi jika jawaban yang dia dapat adalah tak sesuai harapannya itu akan begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Atau mulai melupakannya saja? Karena sepertinya Yunho tak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta padanya..

**T.B.C**

...

Mantan-nya Jaejoong enaknya siapa?


	4. Chapter 4

**PART-4**

Setelah semalaman menangisi namja yang Ia cintai, akhirnya Jaejoong - pemuda cantik ini memilih untuk terus memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia sudah putuskan bahwa Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan hati sang pemuda tampan bernama Jung Yunho.

Pagi ini Jaejoong terlihat bersemangat untuk pegi ke kampus. Dia menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk berdandan, dia hanya ingin terlihat indah di mata Yunho. Mengenakan T-shirt berwarna merah muda berleher V-neck, sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya yang putih dan agak berisi itu. T-shirtnya tipis membuat tonjolan dikedua dadanya tercetak jelas dari luar. Mungkin jika _seme_ melihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini, tentu tertarik untuk menggoda pemuda berparas cantik ini. Penampilannya terlihat semakin sempurna dengan paduan celana Jeans berwana hitam. Jaejoong juga tak lupa untuk mempoles wajahnya dengan sedikit make up untuk mempercantik penampilannya, terakhir dan tak ketinggalan dia mempoles bibir semerah cherrynya itu dengan lip balm berwarna pink. Bibirnya yang memang sudah berwarna pink semakin terlihat sangat sexy karena itu. Jaejoong tersenyum bangga kala melihat penampilannya hari ini yang terlihat sangat sempurna. (Bayangkan penampilan Jae di setiap fanmeet kemarin)

.

Jam istirahat pertama, Jaejoong langsung menggunakan kesempatan waktu luang itu untuk menemui Yunho. Mereka memang berbeda jurusan, sehingga Jaejoong harus pergi ke tempat dimana gedung fakultas Yunho. Jaejoong mengelilingi koridor gedung fakultas Management dan Business. Jaejoong mendapat info dari Yuchun - sahabatnya dimana letak kelas Yunho berada. Dengan semangat Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong sampai di depan kelas Yunho. Namun terlihat kelas Yunho saat ini masih belum mendapatkan jam istirahatnya sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu. Dengan sabar pemuda cantik itu menunggu. Kalau bukan demi seseorang yang dia sukai, mungkin Jaejoong tak mau menunggu seperti ini. Karena dia sendiri tak tahu kapan Yunho memperoleh jam istirahatnya.

Saat Jaejoong tengah asyik menunggu, seseorang memanggil Jaejoong dari arah yang tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri saat ini.

"Jae.." Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun segera memalingkan wajahnya menuju sosok yang sudah memanggilnya itu. Jaejoong berdecak sebal kala mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Orang itu terlihat menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak pergi. Namun orang itu segera menahan lengan Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda cantik itu mengumpat kesal.

"Lepaskan," ucap Jaejoong menepis tangan pria yang tadi menahannya pergi.

"Kenapa ketus begitu padaku Jae?" ucap pria itu lagi. Ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau dia tak suka dengan kedatangan pria ini disini sekarang.

"Cepat katakan urusanmu dan pergilah." ucap Jaejoong dengan ketus tanpa menoleh ke wajah lawan bicaranya sama sekali.

"Kita jalan-jalan honey?" ucapnya kemudian. Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke arah pria itu dan menatapnya.

"Jangan panggil aku honey, kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan lagi. Kita sudah putus, kau tidak ingat itu?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong berkata dengan nada ketus. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum santai.

"Aku tidak pernah menyutujui kata putus yang keluar dari bibirmu itu.." saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi dia memegang dagu Jaejoong dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Jaejoong langsung menepis keras tangan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku Siwon-ah.." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya saja menolak ajakan untuk jalan-jalan? Ayo kita shopping honey.." ucap pria itu yang diketahui bernama Siwon - Choi Siwon - mantan kekasih Jaejoong. Siwon tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat suka shopping.

"Aku bilang aku tak mau, jangan paksa aku!" ucap Jaejoong agak keras, sehingga orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka memandang kearah mereka berdua saat ini.

"Ups.. baiklah, panggil aku jika kau berubah pikiran.. bye honey.." ucap Siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bertambah kesal karena Siwon sempat mencium pipinya tadi.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" umpat Jaejoong dan tangannya segera menghapus jejak bibir Siwon di pipinya dimana Siwon mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. Jaejoong tak tahu saat Siwon menciumnya seseorang yang di kenalnya sempat melihat adegan itu - dialah Jung Yunho - pria tampan yang sedang menjadi incaran Jaejoong saat ini.

.

Jam perkuliahan pertamanya usai, Yunho berniat ingin menghabiskan jam istirahatnya itu di perpus. Saat keluar dari kelasnya dia menangkap sesosok yang dia kenal, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan dirinya. Dia juga menjadi sosok yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalam - dialah Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang di cumbu pipinya oleh seorang pria yang juga tak asing di matanya itu. Yunho ingat pria itu yang menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Jaejoong kemarin, pria itu juga yang sudah memukulnya kemarin. Yunho tak memperjang masalah itu, dia sudah melupakannya. Namun kenapa hatinya merasa tak suka kala dia melihat pria itu mencium Jaejoong tadi?

Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikirannya tentang Jaejoong. Dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju perpus. Langkahnya terhenti kala seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yun.." panggilnya cukup keras. Yunho pun menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Seseorang yang memanggil Yunho itu terlihat berseri wajahnya dan segera menghampiri Yunho. Kini orang itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan Yunho.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku mencarimu.." ucapnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin ke perpus." jawab Yunho kemudian. Dari nada bicaranya terkesan datar.

"Hmm.." orang itu mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya begitu lembut. Yunho sempat berpikir sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan apakah dia menyetujui lawan bicaranya tadi untuk memperbolehkan ikut dengannya ke perpus?

"I..tu..maaf Jae aku ingin sendiri saat ini." tolak Yunho dengan halus. Lawan bicara Yunho yang diketahui Jaejoong itu langsung terlihat kecewa. Dia sudah menunggu Yunho lama tapi dia malah menolaknya begitu saja.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu." ucap Jaejoong kemudian, Ia benar-benar ingin berada dekat dengan Yunho sekarang.

Yunho terdiam, lalu dia menatap Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita jaga jarak Jae.." ucap Yunho, Jaejoong bingung dengan penuturan Yunho barusan itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang jadi salah paham pada kita." jawab Yunho kemudian.

"A..pa kau malu jalan denganku?" ucap Jaejoong menahan tangis. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kenapa dia mejadi begitu sensitif dan mudah menangis sejak mengenal Yunho?

Yunho yang melihat jelas wajah Jaejoong sekarang merasa bersalah, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. "Tidak Jae, hanya saja aku takut pacarmu salah paham padaku." ucap Yunho mejelaskan.

"Pacar?" kata Jaejoong bingung. Karena dia sendiri saat ini tak sedang memiliki pacar dan dia juga tak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal asmaranya pada Yunho sebelumnya.

"Iya.. kemarin dia berkata padaku untuk tidak mendekatimu," ucap Yunho. "dan kurasa memang kita jangan terlalu dekat.." lanjut Yunho lagi. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. "Aku pergi." ucap Yunho setelahnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya saat ini. Jaejoong lalu pergi dari tempat itu untuk menemui seseorang saat itu juga untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Jaejoong berjalan dengan perasaan kesal di hatinya.

.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Jaejoong pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Siwon yang saat ini sedang berada dikelasnya bercanda dengan teman satu geng-nya segera menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang tadi memanggilnya dengan cukup keras. Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran honey?" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong saat dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya tak suka melihat wajah Siwon itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi tidak disini!" ucap Jaejoong cepat dan segera keluar dari kelas Siwon itu. Siwon mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti Jaejoong pergi. Dia pun mengikuti langkah Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Saat menemukan tempat yang sepi, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

"Kau menemui Yunho? Apa yang telah kau katakan padanya?" tanya Jaejoong langsung dengan kesal.

"Oh, jadi namanya itu Yunho?" ucap Siwon. "Karena dia kau memutuskanku begitu saja?" lanjut Siwon tak terima.

"Aku memutuskanmu sebelum bertemu dengan Yunho. Dia bukan alasanku untuk memutuskanmu!" jawab Jaejoong jujur. Dalam hatinya Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Siwon sekarang juga. Jaejoong sangat kesal karena Siwon mencampuri urusannya.

"Jangan marah seperti itu.." kata Siwon dengan santainya. "Apa kau tidak suka aku menemui incaranmu itu, hmm?"

"Jangan ganggu kami, urusilah urusanmu sendiri!" ucap Jaejoong masih marah pada orang di hadapannya. Siwon hanya tertawa seolah meremehkan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu Jae, kau hanya mengincar uang Yunho bukan? Kau tak benar-benar menyukai pemuda kutu buku itu kan?" ucap Siwon.

"Asal kau tahu, AKU MENCINTAINYA!" ucap Jaejoong agak keras dan penuh penekanan. "Aku memang _namja_ yang suka mencari _namja_ kaya untuk aku pacari, termasuk kau. Aku membuangmu karena aku memang sudah bosan dan malas berpacaran denganmu lagi." ucap Jaejoong dengan emosi. Siwon hanya tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

"Termasuk Yunho yang akan menjadi mainanmu itu?" tanya Siwon. "Hah..aku tahu kau hanya berpacaran denganku karena uangku Jae.. tapi sayangnya aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja dengan mudah." lanjut Siwon. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang sedang Siwon ucapkan padanya. "Aku memang menemuinya dan memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya kemarin."

Jaejoong terlihat geram mendengarkan pengakuan Siwon itu. "Kasihan sekali Yunho, dia hanya akan dijadikan mainan olehmu saja." Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kala Siwon mengatakan hal tadi padanya. Dia kesal tentu saja, karena kenyataannya Jaejoong memang benar menyukai Yunho dan rasa sukanya itu kini berbeda tak seperti sebelumnya yang hanya menjadikan orang-orang incarannya untuk dipermainkan olehnya. Jaejoong menyukai Yunho dengan tulus dan dia-pun merasa kalau dirinya itu tak hanya menyukai pengusaha muda itu melainkan dia mencintainya. Jaejoong yakin kalau yang Ia rasakan saat ini pada Yunho adalah cinta.

"Aku membencimu Siwon-ah." ucap Jaejoong sebelum meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon tak mengejar Jaejoong sama sekali kala pemuda cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya. Siwon tersenyum senang, saat dia tahu Yunho tadi tak sengaja melihatnya dan dia yakin Yunho mendengar saat dirinya berkata kalau Yunho hanya akan dijadikan mainan oleh Jaejoong. Saat ini mungkin Yunho sudah membenci Jaejoong - pikir Siwon.

.

Jaejoong kini tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Semua yang dikatakan dosen sepertinya tak ada gunanya karena Jaejoong tak bisa menyerap perkataan itu. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang saat ini. Dialah Jung Yunho, yang tengah Jaejoong pikirkan kini. Jaejoong gelisah, itu berarti Yunho telah mengetahui identitas aslinya yang seorang gay? Jaejoong takut Yunho akan meghindarinya dan tak mau berteman lagi dengannya setelah tahu kalau dirinya ternyata adalah gay?

"Yunho.." gumam Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat lirih. Dia terlihat frustasi karena cinta sekarang.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat tengah berbaring diranjangnya, menatap langit-langit di kamarnya. Dalam pikirannya kini terpenuhi oleh satu sosok yang membuat hari-harinya yang lalu terlihat menyenangkan. Yunho akui Jaejoong memang cantik, sangat berbeda dengan teman pria lain yang dikenalnya. Pria ini berparas cantik dan memiliki senyum yang manis bak seorang _yeoja_. Di tambah lagi pria yang satu ini bisa memasak, bahkan pernah memasak untuknya dan membawa hasil masakannya itu ke kantornya.

Perhatian yang dicurahkan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini, Yunho memastikannya bahwa Jaejoong memang seperti sedang mendekatinya. Sikapnya yang memang sedikit aneh, dan hari ini Yunho mendapatkan jawaban dari sikap aneh Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong memiliki seorang kekasih pria. Itu berarti Jaejoong gay, Yunho yakin dengan pasti kalau Jaejoong memang tengah mengincarnya. Di tambah lagi fakta yang Ia dengar tadi siang, Yunho sedikit shock saat mendengar Siwon berucap 'Kasihan sekali Yunho, dia hanya akan dijadikan mainan olehmu saja.'

Apa benar Jaejoong mengincarnya hanya karena dia seorang pemilik dari Jung-Corporation? Karena saat mengetahui perihal itu juga Jaejoong nampak sangat terkejut dan senang.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus lebih berhati-hati." ucap Yunho dalam lamunannya.

.

Sedangkan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini tak jauh beda dari keadaan Yunho. Pemuda cantik ini juga tengah melamun memikirkan nasibnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku bertemu dengan Yunho besok?" gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar bingung saat ini, apa dia harus berkata jujur pada Yunho dan menjelaskan semua ini? Di rasa itulah hal yang paling tepat yang harus Jaejoong lakukan.

.

.

.

Tadi malam saat Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk menjelaskan dan mengakui perasaannya pada Yunho. Dia menelpon Yunho untuk membuat janji bertemu dengannya besok, namun Yunho tak mengangkat panggilan telepon darinya. Membuat Jaejoong bingung saat ini..

Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Hari ini juga Ia mempersiapkan dirinya dengan begitu sempurna. Karena mungkin saja dia akan melewati hari ini dengan kejadian yang akan menjadi sejarah kisah cintanya nanti.

Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya, Ia terkejut kala sebuah mobil sport warna hitam terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Jaejoong tahu betul itu adalah mobil Siwon, apa yang ingin dilakukan _namja_ itu saat ini sebenarnya?

Dengan malas Jaejoong berjalan dan melewati mobil Siwon begitu saja. Dia menganggap seolah tak ada Siwon saat ini. Siwon langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk mengejar kepergian Jaejoong.

"Masuklah, kita berangkat bersama." ucap Siwon pada Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan sendirian. Jaejoong tampak tak menghiraukan ucapan Siwon sama sekali. Akhirnya Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu dia turun dari mobil itu dan menarik paksa Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan kataku. Aku tak mau berangkat bersamamu!" ucap Jaejoong keras, namun Siwon memiliki tenaga yang kuat untuk membuat Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jaejoong kesal dan akhirnya dia berada di dalam mobil bersama Siwon saat ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kampus wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat kusut. Itu semua karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan _mood_-nya hari ini.

Sampailah mereka di parkiran kampus, Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil itu sendirinya.

"Jangan lupa kita harus pulang bersama nanti." ucap Siwon pada Jaejoong yang masih berada di mobilnya. Jaejoong tak menanggapi sama sekali perkataan Siwon padanya.

"Yunho." ucap Jaejoong girang kala melihat Yunho baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Mobil yang di gunakan Yunho tak kalah bagus dari mobil Siwon. Yunho menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya kala mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kita jalan bersama." ucap Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan mereka pun jalan bersama menuju gedung kampus.

Siwon tentu melihat tingkah Jaejoong saat di depan Yunho tadi. Terlihat sangat berbeda sekali saat berada di depannya. Jaejoong memang benar menyukai Yunho saat ini. Siwon heran sebenarnya apa yang membuat Jaejoong sangat menyukai Yunho? Bahkan dirinya juga tampan dan kaya.

.

"Yun, kemarin aku menelponmu.." tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku panjang taman kampus.

Yunho terlihat kikuk, dia tidak pandai berbohong. Sebanarnya Yunho belum tidur saat Jaejoog menelponnya. Dia hanya belum siap saat itu untuk berbicara dengan pemuda cantik yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho langsung mengangguk saat itu juga.

"Iya, aku sudah tidur." jawab Yunho seadanya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, sepulang dari kampus kau ada waktu?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Yunho terlihat gugup saat ini, entah kenapa dia terlihat canggung dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku..aku sudah ada janji." ucap Yunho berbohong. Jaejoong mengurucutkan bibirnya karena kecewa.

"Lalu kapan kau bisa ada waktu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah itu.. aku tidak tahu Jae. Aku sibuk, _mianhe ne_? Aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang." ucap Yunho terlihat sangat aneh di mata Jaejoong.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong melihat kepergian Yunho. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia kecewa saat ini, "Kapan aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?" ucapnya dengan wajah masam.

...

**T.B.C**

...

Sudah updatenya lama pendek pula


	5. Chapter 5

**PART-5**

Sudah berhari-hari Jaejoong tidak bisa mengajak Yunho untuk pergi keluar. Padahal Jaejoong sudah bulat akan keputusannya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yunho. Ia tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya tak tenang. Sekarang ini Jaejoong nampak sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman kampus. Ia melamun memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengajak Yunho keluar. Tapi di pikir-pikir Yunho seperti menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho memang sibuk, karena dia tidak hanya kuliah melainkan juga mengurusi perusahaannya. Tapi apa tak ada waktu satu jam atau mungkin 30 menit saja untuk menerima ajakannya? Sesibuk itukah Yunho sampai dia tak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk Jaejoong?

"Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba pada Jaejoong. Orang itu menertawakan Jaejoong setelahnya. Jaejoong tak mempedulikan itu, dia hanya diam saja dan tak membalas sama sekali ucapannya tadi. "Biar ku tebak," katanya lagi. "Kau tak bisa mengajak Yunho untuk keluar denganmu bukan? Lupakanlah dia. Aku yakin kau tak bisa mendapatkan pria normal seperti Yunho." ucapannya membuat Jaejoong kesal seketika.

"Kau datang kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?" ucap Jaejoong meninggi karena emosi saat ini. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku, aku muak melihat wajahmu!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Seolah dirinya itu tak sudi melihat wajah lawan bicaranya yang di ketahui adalah Choi Siwon.

"Hahaha." Siwon malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi. "Kau masih tampak terlihat cantik walau sedang marah Jaejoong-ah." ucap Siwon kemudian. Jaejoong malah mengurucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Siwon tadi. Menurut Jaejoong, apa yang dikatakan Siwon barusan itu tidak lucu.

"Dari pada kau terlihat _badmood_ seperti itu. Ikutlah denganku, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" ucap Siwon mengajak Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak mempertimbangkan ajakan Siwon itu. Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk ikut dengan Siwon daripada dia tak ada kerjaan seperti tadi.

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu." ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Siwon langsung mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk jalan terlebih dulu di depannya.

Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah restoran. Jaejoong masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam restoran itu, dia nampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari tempat yang dikira nyaman menurutnya. Namun belum sempat Ia mendapatkan tempat itu. Jaejoong menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Orang itu tampak tak sendiri saat ini, dia bersama dengan wanita cantik. Sepertinya wanita itu wanita berkelas, dari pakaiannya bisa terlihat kalau dia bukan wanita dari kalangan biasa. Saat itu juga_ mood_ Jaejoong untuk makan hilang begitu saja. Ia membalikkan badannya berniat keluar dari restoran tersebut. Namun Siwon menahannya.

"Mau kemana? Bukankah kita belum memesan apapun?" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu tak menjawab apapun. Dia melepaskan tangan Siwon di lengannya dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jae!" panggil Siwon dengan suara keras. Membuat pengunjung yang ada di restoran itu beralih pandang mengarah pada Siwon. Termasuk sosok yang menjadi perhatian Jaejoong tadi. Dia pun melihat Siwon dan Jaejoong yang melangkah keluar dari restoran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon saat berhasil menahan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap pada Siwon sengit.

"Kau sengaja mengajakku ke restoran ini?" tuduh Jaejoong pada Siwon.

"Ya. Supaya kau tahu dan tak mengharapkan Yunho lagi." jawab Siwon santai. Jaejoong terlihat menahan emosinya saat ini. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sosok yang menjadi perhatian Jaejoong tadi adalah Yunho dan seorang wanita yang tengah makan bersama dengan Yunho. Hati Jaejoong benar sakit sekarang. Inikah rasanya patah hati? Baru kali ini Jaejoong merasakan patah hati. Sebelumnya dia yang selalu membuat mantan-mantan kekasihnya itu sakit hati olehnya. Sepertinya ini balasan dari Tuhan untuknya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menyedihkan di hadapan Siwon. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah peduli padaku." ucap Jaejoong sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Jaejoong langsung menghentikan sebuah taxi. Dia pergi dengan membawa air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Jaejoong baru bisa mengeluarkan air mata itu saat sudah berada di dalam taxi.

"Yunho kau menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong di tengah tangisnya.

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat ini, karena rencananya berhasil untuk menggoyahkan hati Jaejoong. Mungkin setelah ini Jaejoong tak akan mengharapkan Yunho lagi - menurutnya.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin di sebuah restoran itu. Jaejoong masih merasa sakit hati pada Yunho sampai detik ini. Untuk mencerahkan suasana hatinya Jaejoong lebih memilih meluangkan waktu istirahatnya bersama kedua sahabatnya - Yuchun dan juga Junsu. Biasanya di waktu luangnya saat berada di kampus dia gunakan untuk menemui Yunho - pujaan hatinya. Tapi untuk hari ini Jaejoong tak melakukan hal tersebut. Dia masih marah dengan Yunho.

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" tanya Yuchun pada Jaejoong. Yuchun memang melihat kalau Jaejoong tampak tak berseri hari ini. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu sedang ada masalah. Entahlah, dia pikir seperti itu. Karena itu tampak jelas di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Hyeong ada masalah? Ceritakanlah pada kami." kini giliran Junsu yang berucap. Dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti kekasihnya - Park Yuchun.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapan mereka. Tersenyum paksa sepertinya. Jaejoong hanya tak ingin bercerita saja hari ini. Mungkin nanti.

Yuchun dan Junsu pun mengerti untuk itu, mereka tak akan memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita kepada mereka jika Jaejoong memang tak mau melakukannya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya memesan makanan. Jaejoong tak berselera makan hari ini. Tidak bahkan sejak kemarin dia hanya makan sedikit. Jaejoong hanya memesan minuman saja. Kini mereka bertiga sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Yuchun dan Junsu nampak bercanda berdua. Jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Tentu, duduklah." jawab Yuchun. Orang itu tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanan?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah Yunho. Junsu mengangguk untuk menjawab.

"Kita sedang menunggu pesanan datang." ucap Junsu kemudian. Dia mengangguk lalu memesan makanannya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejak awal kehadiran Yunho diantara mereka. Yuchun dan Junsu melihat ada hal yang aneh diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Terlihat dari ekspresi Jaejoong yang berubah. Biasanya Jaejoong sangat berseri dan bersemangat hanya dengan mendergarkan nama Yunho saja. Ada apa dengannya saat ini? Yunho sedang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Namun Jaejoong tak bereaksi apapun pada pemuda tampan yang Yuchun dan Junsu ketahui kalau Jaejoong sangat menyukai pemuda tampan tersebut.

Suasana diantara mereka saat ini terasa dingin dan kaku. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Hanya mereka bertiga saja yang mengobrol tadi. Selanjutnya Yuchun bercanda dengan Junsu lagi. Mereka selalu terlihat mesra di hadapan siapapun memang. Yuchun memulai untuk meredakan suasana yang kaku itu dengan bertanya sesuatu pada Yunho mungkin dengan begitu Jaejoong akan tertarik bertanya hal yang lain pada Yunho - pikir Yuchun.

"Yunho akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk?" ucap Yuchun bertanya pada Yunho. Sebelum benar menjawab pertanyaan Yuchun itu Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini." jawab Yunho seadanya. Yuchun hanya mengangguk untuk meresponnya. Lalu Yuchun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Yunho. Yuchun sendiri jadi bingung saat ini. Bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana mereka saat ini? Apa Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang bertengkar? Mata Yuchun mengarah pada Yunho. Dia seakan tengah menyuruh pemuda tampan tersebut untuk melakukan sesuatu pada sahabatnya - Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya. Jaejoong terlihat murung dan diam saja.

"Hmm.. kemarin aku melihatmu tengah keluar dari restoran?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong sedikit ragu. Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab itu. Jadi Yunho ternyata melihatnya juga - pikir Jaejoong.

"Iya kemarin aku kesana." jawab Jaejoong setelahnya. Obrolan mereka terhenti kala pesanan mereka datang. Jaejoong langsung mengambil minuman pesanannya dan meminumnya.

"Ku lihat kau bersama dengan pacarmu disana?" kata Yunho lagi, Jaejoong menghentikan meminum minumannya. Mendengar kata pacar dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri. Karena dia dan Siwon sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi.

"Dia Siwon dan dia bukan pacarku." ucap Jaejoong terdengar ketus dan dingin. Yunho tak bereaksi apa-apa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Mungkin dirinya bingung, karena Siwon berkata Jaejoong adalah pacarnya sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri tak mengakui hal tersebut. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya?

"Kau sendiri juga datang bersama pacarmu bukan? Aku melihatnya." ucap Jaejoong dengan suasana hati yang masih panas bak seseorang yang tengah cemburu. Jaejoong memang terlihat jelas kalau dia itu cemburu melihat Yunho berduaan dengan seorang wanita. Baru saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi Jaejoong menatap pada Yunho karena sedari awal Jaejoong tak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho sama sekali.

Sebelum menjawab Yunho tersenyum lembut, pemuda tampan itu memang sering melakukan hal itu. Itu seperti hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Dia selalu memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya itu pada siapa pun. Jaejoong menyukai senyum Yunho itu tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Namanya Jessica , dia anak dari Manager Jung. Aku kemarin hanya menemaninya makan siang saja." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong diam tak merespon. "Dia baru pulang dari Amerika dua hari yang lalu kemarin aku sedikit menemaninya jalan-jalan. Dia juga-" belum sempat Yunho meneruskan perkataannya tiba-tiba Jaejoong memotongnya.

"Aku tak bertanya tentangnya sama sekali. Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat menceritakannya. Aku tak peduli dia baru pulang dari Amerika dan jalan-jalan dengan mu! Untuk apa kau menceritakannya padaku?" ucap Jaejoong sewot. Dari nada bicaranya dia memang sedang kesal dan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sama sekali. Yuchun dan Junsu tak bisa berkata apapun melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menggebu seperti itu. Yuchun mengerti kenapa Jaejoong bersikap demikian. Jelas Jaejoong tak suka mendengar orang yang Ia sukainya bercerita hal tentang orang lain yang di sukainya itu.

Yunho ingin menjelaskan dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Entah apa salahnya tapi kanapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong marah padanya?

"Jadi karena kau selalu sibuk beduaan dengan wanita berambut blonde itu lantas kau tak bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit pun untukku? Alasanmu selalu saja sibuk. Kau tidak adil Yunho-ah. Aku berkali-kali mengajakmu keluar tapi kau selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk!" Jaejoong semakin marah pada Yunho sekarang. Yunho ingin menjelaskannya. Tapi Jaejoong langsung pergi begitu saja setelah Ia selesai berbicara tadi. Yunho merasa tak enak pada Yuchun dan juga Junsu. Suasana makan siang mereka jadi kacau karena dirinya.

"_Mianhe_.." ucap Yunho meminta maaf pada Yuchun dan Junsu. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan saja. Yunho setelahnya pamit undur diri di hadapan mereka.

"Jae hyeong kenapa marah begitu pada Yunho?" ucap Junsu menatap kekasihnya Yuchun. Yuchun menggidikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia cemburu." jawab Yuchun kemudian. Junsu hanya mengangguk. Padahal dirinya masih belum mengerti kenapa Jaejoong cemburu? Tapi Junsu tak memusingkannya, dia lebih memilih bermesraan dengan kekasihnya saja.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di sebuah salon kecantikan. Ia tengah memikirkan apakah dia akan mengganti warna rambutnya atau tidak?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" ucap sang pelayan saat melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

"Eum, aku ingin mengganti warna rambutku. Apa warna seperti itu cocok untukku?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang pelayan salon sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di dinding - seorang model dengan gaya rambut berwarna blonde.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Kulit wajah anda putih, orang berkulit putih cocok dengan warna apapun. Saya yakin anda akan terlihat lebih tampan dengan warna tersebut. Percayakan saja pada hairstyle kami." ucapnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku memilih warna itu untuk rambutku." ucap Jaejoong setelahnya.

.

Jaejoong tengah berada di kamarnya berbaring. Lalu dia beranjak untuk menuju sebuah cermin. Jaejoong memandang dirinya sendiri yang kini terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Apa aku cocok dengan warna rambut ini?" ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa aku mengganti warna rambutku seperti wanita itu? Pasti aku di kira mengikuti gayanya." gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu gengsi mengakui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak mau di sebut sebagai peniru. Jaejoong melakukannya karena dia pikir Yunho menyukai warna rambut tersebut.

.

"Aku bertindak ceroboh tadi siang, pasti Yunho semakin tak menyukaiku saja." ucap Jaejoong menyesali perbuatannya. "Klo sudah seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan nanti.." gumam Jaejoong dalam lamunannya. Dia bingung jika bertemu dengan Yunho akan bersikap seperti apa pada pemuda tampan tersebut. Apa sebaiknya dia tak bertemu dengan Yunho untuk beberapa hari? Mungkin dengan begitu Yunho pun akan lupa dengan kejadian memalukan tadi siang yang sudah Ia lakukan di kantin itu.

.

Yunho berada di kamarnya saat ini. Dia masih memikirkan Jaejoong tentang kejadian tadi siang. Jaejoong sepertinya benar-benar marah padanya. Yunho akui kalau dia memang salah. Tak seharusnya Ia berbohong pada Jaejoong terus-terusan. Acara menghindar dari pemuda cantik itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya Ia bersikap sewajarnya saja di hadapan Jaejoong agar pemuda cantik itu tak salah paham.

Mungkin kejadian tadi siang itu akan membuat Jaejoong tak mendekatinya lagi. Seharusnya Yunho tak terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tersebut, tapi kenapa hatinya itu merasa bersalah dan ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Jaejoong. Dia ingin meminta maaf langsung pada Jaejoong mengenai kesalahannya.

Yunho pun mengambil ponselnya, dia sedikit ragu untuk menelpon Jaejoong saat ini. Apa keputusannya itu benar atau tidak? Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menelpon Jaejoong sekarang.

.

Jaejoong yang tengah melamun tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan suara dering ponselnya. Dengan malas Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan masuk itu. Di layar ponsel tersebut terpampang sebuah nama 'My Lovely Yunho'.

Jaejoong ragu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Yunho. Dia juga belum siap berbicara dengan Yunho saat ini. Sehingga Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas, membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering. "Kau tak mengangkat telponku waktu itu, jadi aku pun tak mau mengangkat telpon darimu." ucap Jaejoong kekanakan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Baru saja keluar, mobil Siwon datang tanpa di suruh. Jaejoong mendekati pemuda yang sudah di putus olehnya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Mau menjemputku?" ucap Jaejoong langsung tepat di hadapan Siwon.

"Tentu, masuklah." jawab Siwon. Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan tak menolak kali ini. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama Siwon.

"Kau tampak terlihat makin cantik saja Jae dengan warna rambut barumu.." puji Siwon. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Siwon setelah itu.

"Benarkah? Aku sedikit kurang PD dengan rambut baruku." ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat ke cermin yang biasa Ia bawa di tasnya.

"Terlihat lebih fresh." jawab Siwon sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Mendengar pendapat Siwon tentang rambut barunya Jaejoong jadi semakin bertambah PD. Siwon saja suka, pasti Yunho pun akan mengatakan hal sama seperti Siwon. Kini Jaejoong malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri tak jelas.

"Kau kenapa?" selidik Siwon. Jaejoong menggeleng. Aneh pikir Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yunho berencana untuk menemui Jaejoong setelah pulang kuliah karena di jam istirahat Ia tidak bisa. Ada yang harus Ia kerjakan di jam tersebut. Yunho yakin sekali Jaejoong masih marah padanya, buktinya Jaejoong tak menemui dirinya saat jam istirahat. Biasanya _namja_ cantik itu selalu tiba-tiba muncul dimana pun dia berada saat jam tersebut. Entah darimana Jaejoong mengetahui dirinya sedang berada di tempat tersebut. _Namja_ cantik itu selalu menemukannya.

Yunho bertanya pada Yuchun dimana kelas Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa di jurusan seni. Kebetulan Junsu satu kelas dengan Jaejoong dan saat ini juga Yuchun ingin menemui kekasihnya. Sehingga mereka berdua sepakat pergi bersama kesana.

"Susu aku disini." lambai Yuchun pada Junsu dari arah luar pintu kelas Junsu. Junsu tersenyum karena Yuchun menjemputnya.

"Chunnie.." ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Yuchun. Yunho mencari-cari keberadaan Jaejoong tapi dia tak menemukan Jaejoong disana.

"Junsu, kau tahu dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho saat Junsu sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuchun.

"Jae hyeong pergi dengan Siwon. Aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana." jawab Junsu, Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Begitu.." ucap Yunho sedikit kecewa.

"Yun, kita pergi duluan yah?" pamit Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho mengangguk.

"Hati-hati." ucap Yunho setelahnya, lalu Junsu dan Yuchun pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian disana. Setelahnya Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Jae bagaimana bisa kau selalu terlihat cantik?" ucap Siwon menggoda Jaejoong. Mereka masih berada di area kampus, tepatnya berada di taman kampus. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon.

"Seberapa banyak pun kau memujiku, aku tetap memutuskanmu." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku.. apa sih kurangnya aku dimatamu Jae?" ucap Siwon sambil menoel dagu Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tetap saja dimataku kau kurang dibandingkan dengan Yunho. Jadi jangan mengharapkanku terus. Aku sudah memutuskanmu Siwon-ah, kau tidak ingat hah?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyondong ke arah Siwon. Itu malah menjadi kesempatan Siwon untuk meraih wajah Jaejoong dan mencuri ciuman _namja_ cantik itu.

.

Yunho yang tengah berjalan menuju area parkiran tentu melewati taman kampus. Dia yang awalnya kecewa, berubah berseri kala orang yang Ia cari berada dalam tangkapan pandangannya kini. Yunho melihat Jaejoong bersama Siwon duduk di bawah pohon. Tak peduli dengan siapa Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho ingin menghampiri Jaejoong sebentar. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala Yunho melihat Siwon mencium bibir Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ini kedua kalinya Yunho melihat Siwon mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoong bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya, dia dan Jaejoong hanya teman. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong menyukainya tapi dia malah menghindari namja cantik itu akhir-akhir ini. Dan kenapa saat dia melihat orang lain mencium Jaejoong, dia tak suka? Bahkan saat Jaejoong marah padanya, justru dia sendiri takut _namja_ cantik itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Yunho lantas mengurungkan niatannya untuk menemui Jaejoong. Dia pun menlanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran dengan hati tak karuan. Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini pada Jaejoong.

.

PLAK

Jaejoong langsung menampar Siwon kala dia berhasil melepaskan ciuman Siwon padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sudah putus Siwon-ah!" ucap Jaejoong marah. Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari duduknya namun Siwon menahan Jaejoong.

"Jangan marah, kenapa kau marah sekali jika aku menyentuhmu?" ucap Siwon pada Jaejoong tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Jaejoong tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya cemberut saja. Kesal dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Harus berapa kali dia mengatakan pada _namja _itu ini kalau dia sudah memutuskan jalinan cinta mereka.

"Aku membencimu Siwon-ah." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Dan aku menyukaimu Jaejoongie.." ucap Siwon dengan nada manis. Jaejoong tak tertarik sama sekali dan malah membuang muka.

'Menyebalkan.' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

...

**T.B.C**


End file.
